Tired
by lunatica00
Summary: After everything's said and done down there in the Vault, Raven's leaving still took its toll on Yang, who's been hurting quite a lot lately (and Blake can't take it anymore).


**A/N: This little piece was inspired by JFla's cover of "Lost", by Alan Walker. Check it out, I loved her take in it *-***

* * *

 _Scathing eyes looked back at her with unwavering intensity that she couldn't quite place where it had come from. Anger? Sorrow? Regret? Fear?_

 _Fear?_

 _For whom?_

 _She could feel deep in her bones it wasn't for her. If it had been, what proceeded to happen would never ever be in question, because it simply wouldn't occur. But, by the slightest chance possible, if it was, it wouldn't matter either way; because she still left at the end, again. Like people always does._

 _Her mom's eyes were no longer flaming with the Maiden's power as a response to her temper, having reverted to the intense gleam of loss on her crimson eyes. One she knew so well because of hours spent in front of the mirror trying to tame her own emotions back at Patch not long prior to this._

 _"I… I'm sorry…"_

 _The ache in her heart got almost too painful to bear. She just knew what was going to happen next, and yet she still needed the proof. Slowly turning around, almost as if she was giving her heart the time to feel the heartbreak all over again, she was faced with the sight of a black feather making its spiraling way onto the ground._

 _Yang didn't have the time to process what was happening as the world around her crashed in clashing, blurred colors. The next thing she was able to distinguish was her father holding her hands by her side. Qrow was right in front of their doorstep, his eyes devoid of any brightness; she had to look up to him, something she hadn't had the need to do for a very long time now. She noticed then, as she looked down to herself, how small she was; the length of her hair just passing her shoulders in tails on each side of her head._

 _"I… I'm sorry, Tai. She's just not coming back…"_

 _The grip on her hand got tighter and she could see how her younger dad's body stiffened at the words just being said to the pair._

 _"What do you mean ─_

 _Tai's sentence cut short when her house collided in itself in the same way as it had happened just moments ago. Instead, she could recognize the place as being the same house, yet in another entire different room. Ruby's room, more precisely._

 _Her sister was on the verge of sleep, but it seemed she was only awaiting some kind of comforting words from her to bear her own consciousness of sorrow. Yang could feel it before she even voiced the words dancing on her head. Much like saying something off a script, she eased her sister with a voice much younger, and softer:_

 _"Don't worry, Rubles. Daddy's just fine, you can go to sleep, all right? He's just coming home late tonight, there's nothing to worry about. I assure you."_

 _And the next thing she saw was the house's threshold downstairs opening to reveal the now ever sad uncle Qrow, as it seemed to be his running theme now. He dragged a stumbling Tai inside, dropping him on the couch. He looked very disappointed for a while, before turning his body around to see the same look reflected on the face of his niece._

 _"Hey, little firecracker, I'm so sorry…", then "Is there anything I can do?"_

 _Yang could feel her head shaking, meaning to convey a silent "no". After all, uncle Qrow would just leave afterwards, so what was the point? By now, she was already able to handle her father's struggle with their new reality._

 _The place crashed one more time, and she waited patiently to see where this thing was taking her next. But unlike the other memories she had just revisited, it seemed that time was passing much more quickly, her own role in all those interactions being reduced to that of a passive observer._

 _First was the moment her father broke the frame of steam STRQ in a fit of revolting rage for, now she supposed must have been, how the past turned out to be years later. It was the same day when she found out for the first time how the face of the woman that would consume her thoughts for the years to come looked like. Then proceeded the talk the two shared about Raven and Summer, and how one of them was her "real mother"._

 _All bullshit. To hell with that. Summer was the one who raised her, and she was her mom. End of story._

 _"If only it were that easy…" her mind whispered, but it seemed like a wandering thought she couldn't quite tangibly grasp._

 _Then it changed once more to the forest, the same one Yang had lost herself in with Ruby trying to follow a hint at Raven's whereabouts. It was the first time she realized that, although her uncle had come to save the day at the end, no one was going to rescue her from her own weakness ─ the physical ones and, more importantly, the emotional ones that led to the situation she put her and her sister's life in danger._

 _So the world changed again, and she saw herself training. Even faster than last time, it changed yet again, and she came across her own body lying on the floor, shortly out. The train wagon shook, and it seemed to help making an unconscious Yang come to herself only to see a portal closing with a mysterious woman in red passing right through it._

 _Then she was in front of Beacon, the same woman she had just seen getting in the portal materialized fully just inches away from her. Yang had a feel she had already dreamed this before._

 _She could still feel the shock of seeing her mother's eyes for the first time, for it were very much alike her own, and at the time she hadn't had the knowledge that it belonged to the same woman she spent months looking for to no avail._

 _"Yang. We have a lot to talk about", she said._

 _She blinked, her dreamlike self burning with unasked questions, but they opened to a completely different location. She was again back at her room, her right arm still bandaged from the Fall. Yang was in the process of telling her sister how things were going to be now, how their new reality was. Everything was gone… everything. Gone away, and gone for good… Gone away like her friends, teammates. Gone for good like Beacon, like Penny, like Pyrrha…_

 _She didn't know if it was possible, but still Yang could feel both heartaches ─ of her former self and her own, caused by all this reminiscing._

 _As if her unconscious could feel the way her depression used to have a strong hold on her, it collapsed whatever physical semblance of the real world it had built in favor of blackening everything around her. Suddenly, all she could feel, hear, and see was the insecurities, the loss, the anger, sorrow, pity ─ the long months of struggle in which she found herself after Beacon fell._

 _The struggle to regain any form of control over her emotions; to relearn how to get about with only one arm; to accept how things turned out, how they were at the present, and how they could be; to understand that even if she didn't have anyone committed to stay by her side, then, most important of all, she still got herself to rely upon, and that she was never going to fail the amazing woman she was shaping up to be by staying home and doing nothing, while life passed her by._

 _And as she realized this, the confidence came back to her; the strength, the will to move on and overcome all the sadness the world had already inflicted upon her young heart. Then the blackness crashed onto itself and gave way to wild fire consuming a building. Blake… Her partner was laying on the floor, a sword having just got out of her beautiful body._

 _She saw that moment again. Yang had thought she was done having nightmares about that night, but now it seemed like it was only childish-like hoping._

 _It was all that needed to be done, apparently, to make herself feel worthless again. What followed was a reprise of when she found out Blake was gone dust knows where, and new encounters with Adam Taurus ─ in which she failed them all in taking him down for good for Blake's sake and to satiate her own desire for revenge._

 _But a light shone through the helplessness she was being presented by her own mind, it being her most strong adversary._

 _She looked on what appeared to be the night Blake and she talked about everything that happened. Yang, hardened by everyone else's choices that led her to where she found herself then, and Blake, seemingly lost in every negative emotion possible directed at herself as she sobbed her heart out._

 _"I – I – I… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Yang!"_

 _And her long lost, recently found partner proceeded begging Yang for forgiveness. Yet she didn't stick around to see much of that, for it seemed her unconsciousness had other ideas._

 _Yang was once again facing the open door of the Vault, where it all began._

 _"I… I'm sorry…"_

 _Raven was gone, and after all she's just gone through, Yang was reminded once again not to hope for someone else's presence in her life._

* * *

She woke up with a jolt, the gasp that left her lips the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise quiet night. With her heart hammering in her chest, the wound inside her still wide open felt twice as heavy, as though it had happened tonight. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Raven's leaving affected her deeply.

Every time she remembered that moment, she felt as though she was again the little girl incapable of understanding that her first mom, the person who was supposed to love her child above all, had left her and her dad without any intention of coming back. And that hurt like hell ─ the feeling of abandonment, of not being enough, of worthlessness and incapability of changing something at the time, anything at all.

Yang slowly dragged a hand down her face trying to shake the remaining tiredness, then got up from the bed.

Haven's dorm rooms were very similar to Beacon's, having the same arrangement of separating them by teams. She made sure she was the most silent she could be so she would not awake her teammates and opened the door. Giving one last look to check if she hadn't woken anyone up besides herself, she quietly closed the door behind her.

Not quite knowing the school yet, she just started wandering around, hoping to find a comfortable, secluded place where she could just be.

* * *

There was a small thump on the ground. Some seconds followed, and then the click of the door opening and closing after little hesitance could be heard, the ears atop her head twitching briefly in congruence with the sound. She had been having trouble sleeping lately; the feelings in her chest now getting close to explode every night she went to bed without doing something.

Blake thought about it every time she wasn't working with her family and friends to rebuild the White Fang to its former course of action. Every time she wasn't in class, surrounded by friends she hadn't seen in a while now, and… her partner.

She knew she had to wait. Yang still didn't trust her fully yet, obviously, and she couldn't almost arbitrarily decide to jump into her life again and throw her feelings in her partner's face expecting them to be appreciated, or even reciprocated (by some miracle).

But every day that passed in which she had to face her and see her struggling with something within herself, having to be satisfied with only being there for her as… her teammate ─ not even as the best of friends they used to be before ─ was another day that broke her inside. And it was fine. It was. It had to be. Blake knew Yang was well on her own, but she could see something was up that was truly eating her up inside. She was obligated to observe from shadows, Yang not attempting even to talk to someone else about it.

She wished she still could be that person for her. The one she had felt enough security to talk about her biological mother, about her family's situation… She wished she could reverse their roles and be the one hugging her tight, asking her to take care of herself.

But she could only wish…

Yet Blake knew. She knew it could never be like that. Yang was a marvelous person that deserved far better than her, at least the way she wanted to have her. And that could only apply if, by some miracle, Yang felt the same way about her.

So these last few weeks have been torture, being so close yet so far. Just like the Sun, always to be felt, to drink in its warmth, yet never managing to get too close or looking too much in its direction, or you'd only end up burning yourself.

Blake refused to resign herself to these feelings of hopelessness that burned her heart every time she let herself think about Yang like that. Then she opened her eyes, wanting to use the disruption of her peaceful internal hell as a distraction.

Team RWBY had changed their sleeping arrangements. They had decided on keeping all four beds on the ground this time, two on each horizontal wall of their dorm room. Hers were across Ruby's and beside Weiss'; so looking to the bed in front of hers, she could distinguish her friends' form lying unmoving.

Standing up slowly and blinking while she got used to the darkness surrounding her, she noted immediately that Yang was missing when she spotted her bed voided of its owner. Various alarms sounded blasting in her head and in a minute she had Gambol in her hand, leaving the room and closing the door behind her without minimum care about of noise it would make; she wasn't exactly in her right mind right now.

Admittedly, she was probably overreacting, paranoid as she still was in these days. Perhaps Yang had gone to the bathroom… maybe she even woke up in the middle of the night and, too hungry to wait for breakfast, went to eat a snack; after all, it wouldn't be the first time.

Yet she couldn't help but worry, the months being apart from her when she should have been helping her instead making it really hard to let it go. It wasn't guilt, and she definitely knew Yang could handle anything on her own. But that was the problem, she didn't want it to be like that. She was done running, and she wanted her love to show in everything she did for her partner; she wanted to share her burdens, alleviate her sorrows, and be there for her every step of the way.

So she ran. But, for the first time in her life, in the direction of something she felt the most certain about. There was no fear, no insecurity, no self-hatred. Nothing more would prevent her from finding Yang and doing everything in her power to make her happy in any way she could.

Blake came to a decision right then and there, her feelings soaring inside her chest. She took it upon her to be by Yang's side no matter what, and she was going to confess (rather sooner than later). And if Yang wanted nothing to do with her after that, then she would still stick around, waiting from the sidelines, until Yang could change her mind and accept her back into her life in some way or another, or even just to help her in whenever way she may need. Or if she wanted just to remain friends, then she would be okay with that too. It would hurt more than being cast out of her life, but she would manage.

And if she felt the same… Blake would fight even death itself if necessary to be the best person she could be every day of her life, in order to be the person Yang deserved. She may never reach this goal, but she would die the happiest of women ─ if given the chance ─ to live her life trying.

She ran. Blake lost count of how many turns she took or the amount of halls she searched to find Yang, but in the end it was only time and perseverance that led her to where she was so sure she was supposed to be.

Yang was found on a garden behind their building, alone and obscured by the shadows provided by the trees there. Her long blond mane was what gave her position away, and as Blake got closer and closer, so did her heart, close enough of her mouth to jump away at any moment.

Blake was so close now, just behind the bench Yang was sitting; she could see her partner's reflection on the pond's crystalline water in front of her and the fireflies flying around. The fragmented moon light shone, making her seem almost angelic to Blake's eyes.

Circling the wooden seat, she took a sit beside Yang and looked over at her. She saw the tears dripping down her gorgeous face, and then the most beautiful lilac shade found her amber one; at that moment she was able to see the suspicion in them.

She would've never looked at her like this before.

And whose fault is that?

Shaking her head as though to rid herself of those thoughts and the feelings of absolute helplessness that arose as soon as she saw Yang's face with tears streaming down, she tried to reason what she could possibly do to help her instead.

"… Blake? What are you doing here? Did I wake you?" And then her eyes enlarged and she asked with a much more soft voice "Are you all right? Is there something you need?"

Her chest constricted then. How could she still had it in her to care about others while she herself is clearly not doing well? Especially Blake, who had hurt her repeatedly already.

One day, she told herself, one day I'll tell her in excruciating detail how she's the most caring and loving person I've ever known.

"I… I'm fine. It isn't me you should be worried about. What about you, Yang?" She finished with a quavering voice in the end, her worry getting the best of her.

"I… I'm fine too. Had a nightmare, wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep, and here I am." She seemed to recoil on herself, almost as if she wanted to look smaller.

"You can talk to me. You know that, right?" It sounded miserably hopeful even to her own ears. Blake cringed.

Now's not the time to try and mend things between you two! What is wrong with you?! Who do you think you are hoping for yourself when she's like this? Disgraceful.

There was a moment of pause in which Yang took the opportunity to face her one more time. She could feel the defeat in her eyes. Blake wanted nothing more in her life than to take it away to never see it again, where it very clearly didn't belong.

"… Do I?" Her voice cracked, and then she was sobbing with her hands covering both sides of her face, her legs being pulled towards her chest like she was trying to disappear onto herself.

Blake's heart unhealthily fluttered inside her chest, and maybe that was what Yang felt when she saw Adam stabbing her, because she felt as though she could, and would do anything if that meant her partner would be okay. The helplessness that overcame her now was much more intense than the one she experienced when she first got here and caught sight of the tears in Yang's face. This one had everything to do with herself not being able to broadcast how much Yang's well being affected her.

She didn't wait a minute before she replied.

"Of – of course! Please, don't ever think otherwise..." and any other time she would control her eternal desire to be closer to Yang, but now, as much as she wanted to consider everything Yang-related, she was just not strong enough to stop the increasingly decreasing distance between them. "Hey, hey, look at me now", she said as softly as she could manage. "Oh, dear, there's no need to hide" After saying that while trying to take her friends' hands away from her face, she was able to pry them away with quite little resistance. She felt a shiver from the electricity that ran through her arms as soon as her hands got into contact with Yang's, and then the sheer warmth that filled her chest.

"Yang… I don't know what happened to you for you to get like this, but I want you to know that I…" She took a deep breath, and as she finally said those three words, Blake realized she had never said anything that made so much sense in her entire life. "I love you" and there was wonder in her voice that she couldn't quite keep out of her little confession (although now wasn't meant in the way she's been wanting to tell Yang for a while).

"Bla- ke" her voice broke on the middle, yet the way Yang said her name… she was never going to be able to forget. It sounded like it was a prayer, an offering. "I love you too, please don't doubt it for one second."

"Believe me, I don't" and she was telling the truth, after all, how could she?

"Then you should know how sorry I am. I wish we could just go back to how we were before, but I still –"

"Shh", Blake silenced her partner with her thumb, the rest of her hand cradling her face. She used the momentum to pull Yang towards her, in the direction of her waiting arms ─ where she belonged. The remaining hand embraced the other side of Yang's head, guiding her to her chest; when she achieved her goal, she started caressing her it. "I know, I understand. You don't need to rush anything. Feel whatever it is you have to, and when you're ready I'll be here waiting for you. Do you understand?"

The sobs got louder and messy, she could feel her yukata getting damped, and her heart ached one more on account of the distressed state Yang was in.

Yang rose her hear slightly in order to talk to her, otherwise Blake wouldn't be able to comprehend her. The only problem was that every time she made a sound, her lips brushed against Blake's neck, and she could try to be honorable all she wanted, but she still wouldn't be able to stop the warmth she felt gathering in her entire body in an entirely delicious and not a single bit innocent way.

"Mom… she le- left me again. And I know! I know I – I – I shouldn't hope, but I always do, and I'm done with – with the people I love leaving me behind" she tried to control her breathing, and when she managed to do so she added "Sometimes it seems people just don't know what goodbye means, and I'm done, Blake. I am"

She gulped. She couldn't help but feel afraid and relieved at the same time. She was so grateful for this second chance and she couldn't, wouldn't find a way to make a mess of it this time around. So there was no need to be afraid, there wasn't…

If only she could convince herself of that.

She diverted her attention back to the person who needed it the most right now, certain that she would assertively deal with her own feelings when she got back to her room. Hearing Yang's remaining quiet sobs and feeling the iron grip she had around her, she couldn't help but feel like this was the most lost she had seen her, and yet the most centered.

"Yang… I… If you feel like your past is haunting you away from where you should be, from how you should be ─ and you know I've got a lot experience in that department; if you're feeling like you lost who you are for the moment…" She made a pause then.

There was a lot of things she could say now. A lot she learned in the worst way possible on her own, but what was it Yang needed to hear the most between all the things she could say?

"And I'm done, Blake. I am"

Then it clicked. It seemed that Yang didn't want to feel guilty about giving up on chasing the people she loved, especially because she spent her whole life doing just that. That's all she's known, with no one ever returning the favor, and of course she didn't ask either, she wouldn't. Yang was the most selfless person Blake knew. So giving into the urge to stop being hurt by those she loved by giving up on them was, technically, the first thing she was doing that resembled selfishness. And maybe that was a decision so out of character for her, and having to let everything go would hurt so much, that of course she would be in this state.

"Well… you're not committing any sins if you choose to turn away, you know? You could distance yourself for now, or maybe forever, but what's more important is that you're still yourself in the end, whatever it is you choose. After all, if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" She repeated the same words thrown at her all those months ago, never having left her head for very long.

Yang's grip around her waist got tighter, so she took that as a permission to increase the strength in her own, too. She continued sobbing, not quietly, but not loud and messy as before either.

It seems she was calming down, and in the meantime, her heart was warm with the satisfying notion that she was where she wanted to be the most. In Yang's arms. She wouldn't mind being the one receiving the hug, but most times she would just wish to be in the position she was in now, and she couldn't be happier, though it was subdued due to her partner's current predicament.

She was so engrossed in the feelings the woman stirred in her that she didn't notice when she moved her head up. The only thing Blake was able to note was when Yang's lips came very close to her human ears and softly whispered a shy thank you.

She got slightly away and Blake missed their contact immediately. They looked in each other's eyes for quite some time ─ Blake not being able to distinguish the intense look Yang was giving her ─ before Yang cleared her throat and said once again "Thank you. I think I'm… better… now."

After that being said, Blake couldn't quite manage to refrain from glaring suspiciously at her. It was clear, at least to her, that there was more Yang wished to talk about and dammit if she wasn't staying here until she did. Therefore, she called her on her bullshit and told her exactly that.

"Bullshit" Yang seemed astonished with what she just said, maybe because of her choice of words. What can she say? She felt the need to show how deep her frustration at being lied to about her wellbeing ran. "I can see through your lie, Yang. There's no one here but us, you can't forget about this, otherwise you wouldn't be here; and you also can't hide that there's something more to it from me. So tell me, what is it?" Blake ended her speech by enveloping both of Yang's hands in each of her own. She thought she had never heard her voice so soft before.

Yang's eyes filled with tears again and she ached to wipe them away, but she wasn't about to release her love's hands anytime soon, for it felt like the utmost preciousness in the world for her to give them up.

"Bla – ke" her voice did it again. The same crack, the same tone. And her heart also roared yet the same way when hearing it. "I… You hurt me so much when you left, and I'm much better now that you're here with us again, but… I can't help but think how long this is going to last. It's like I'm running against the clock when it comes to you. And… I'm tired, Blake. I did mean it, I'm done feeling like this. I just can't anymore…"

Her heart was thumping hard against her ribcage, almost as if it wanted to break free and meet its mate on the other side across from her. What Yang said reverberated in her mind and felt as though it was raising alarms in her head. It almost seemed like… like she was giving up on her too.

No. No, that can't be it. No, no, no, no, no. She wouldn't let this happen, it couldn't. It won't.

"Yang" and her voice cracked too.

What was she supposed to say? Now was the time, she knew it was. She had to confess right now.

So why am I not doing it? Do it! Go, Blake, dammit, fucking do it!

She didn't.

And she took too long to say anything at all, it seemed.

Her heart broke in a million pieces when her partner hung her head, with tears falling from her chin onto her thighs. Then her hands came to her head and grabbed her hair, gripping it tight like she wanted to rip them out. That sight alone, knowing how precious her beautiful untamed hair, just like its owner heart, was to her, was maybe what snapped something in her.

Or maybe it was the hiccups that started filling the air around them, signaling her increasingly distressed state, the promise she made earlier coming to mind ─ I'm doing anything in my power to make her happy in any way I can.

Maybe it was the feelings for Yang long encaged inside her chest finally exploding. Maybe it was the desire never to see her hurting like this again. Perhaps it was the desire to see the most beautiful smile that could light up the entire planet, which only Yang could manage so hers it was, back on her face. Maybe it was the desire to be closer, always closer, and ever present to her.

Perhaps the last one was what did it.

She found herself moving forward the next second, and admittedly she didn't even know what she herself was doing until she had lifted Yang's chin with her hand and cupped her face right after. Then she grabbed her shirt, pulling her desperately towards herself. And then their lips met for the first time.

It started sending big waves of warmth all through her body, but neither of them moved again. The sensation was powerful enough like this, taking into account the hurt she already felt from the impact, though she couldn't help but wanting to be closer to Yang, like she never was before. She righted her body without removing her lips so it could touch Yang's in almost everywhere. A shiver ran down her spine.

Yang still hadn't made a move. Maybe she was shocked, surprised by the onslaught Blake unleashed on her. It remained to be revealed whether it was a good surprise or a bad one. She hoped with all her faith it was the former.

But she wasn't going to miss this opportunity if it was the only one she got, after all Yang hadn't distanced herself yet, so there was still hope. Blake laid her hand flat on the other girl's chest while pulling her even closer with the hand enclosed on her face. And then the most wonderful thing happened next.

It seemed Yang had recovered from the initial shock and finally, finally, kissed her back. She felt like praying in gratefulness for all the gods and goddesses who were out there, if even existed one. Yang kissed her back just as fervently, just as desperately. It was almost like the two of them couldn't get enough of each other, like they were trying to steal the air from the other in order to survive. The more the kiss grew in intensity, the more she felt the electricity running through her body, and the shivers instantaneously where Yang touched her.

She could just feel her enthusiasm running down her body, below her waist, gathering there. It was intense and all consuming, a feeling like she never felt before.

But then all too soon their first kiss ended. They still needed to breathe, after all, even though they both loathed that necessity right now. But there wasn't anything else to do but say what she had wanted to since the time she noticed Yang wasn't a hundred percent okay.

She distanced herself only a little bit, she couldn't manage more than that. Looking deep into the eyes of the woman she loved, she whispered softly:

"Just let me love you…"

Yang, who at first seemed concerned after their kiss (and she couldn't blame her, that's why she was going to free her from her doubts right now), now looked ecstatic. So, she said one more time, this time louder, surer, firmer, leaving no space to doubt:

"Just let me love you."

And then she closed her eyes again, seeing that her message had been received and processed. She closed the distance one more time, kissed Yang first on the lips because she couldn't quite manage not to ─ a feather like touch ─, then both of her cheeks, her forehead, both of her beautiful eyes. She touched her forehead again with her own, hugged each side of her head with her hands in a vice like grip, like she intended to mend them together if only they stayed that close long enough.

She put every single emotion she had ever felt for her partner since that first initiation day, when she chose her not quite understanding the connection she felt with Yang at that moment, but not fighting against it either, into the words she said next.

"Just let me love you when your heart is tired", then she took a deep breath and continued, hoping it conveyed her intentions towards her love well enough "… and after that, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you all enjoyed this. It's actually the worst thing I've ever written, but I was just so impelled to do it because of the song that I couldn't help myself. I also thought I should post this soon, 'cause of Vol. 6's already knocking on the door *-* I can't waitttttttttttt, omggggggg! So I didn't even take much time on beta reading, I was done with this since the day I first wrote it haha (even before "Lost", which I've already posted here, too).**

 **Oh, one more thing. I actually don't depict Blake's character the way I portrayed her this time, it's just that I thought writing her like this would fit this story better, as well as some of her thoughts and dialogue; I actually understand her character's need to leave and don't tend to hold it against her.**

 **Hope you're having a nice day wherever it is you are. See you soon (you guys should be seeing more of me for a while)!**

 **\\\ _ / _**


End file.
